Mein Cousin Harry und ich
by WhiteHedwig
Summary: Es geht hier um Dudley und Harry. Es spielt ungefähr von der Zeit nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, als die Dursleys zurück nach Hause gebracht werden, bis ungefähr zu der Zeit, in der die Geschichte Wundersame Wandlungen“ einsetzt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter und das ganze Drumherum gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele damit nur und verspreche, sie am Schluss frisch gekämmt, gesund und munter zurückzugeben. Mir gehören nur die eigenen Figuren und die Idee, die zu dieser Geschichte geführt hat. Ich verfolge keine gewerblichen Absichten. Ich schreibe zu meinem und hoffentlich auch Eurem Vergnügen, und hoffe, dass Euch meine Ideen gefallen.

Im Großen und Ganzen werde ich mich hier an die Fakten der Bücher 1-7 halten und an die Interviewäußerungen von JKR, sofern sie der Idee meiner Geschichte nicht zuwider laufen.

Da ich die Übersetzung der meisten Namen aus dem Original missglückt fand, bleiben bei mir Originalnamen erhalten, also Hermione bleibt Hermione und Rita Skeeter bleibt Rita Skeeter usw.

Handlung:

Es geht hier um Dudley und Harry. Es spielt ungefähr von der Zeit nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, als die Dursleys zurück nach Hause gebracht werden, bis ungefähr zu der Zeit, in der die Geschichte „Wundersame Wandlungen" einsetzt.

**1. Ein paar Worte vorweg**

Hallo, mein Name ist Dudley Dursley. Vielen bekannt, als Cousin von Harry Potter.

Nun ja, es gab eine Zeit, in der ich mich dafür geschämt habe, Cousin von ihm zu sein. Darauf bin ich im Nachhinein nicht stolz, kann es leider auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Ich möchte auch nicht darüber schreiben, sondern darüber, wie sich unser inzwischen gutes Verhältnis langsam entwickelt hat.

Die Idee hierzu kam mir, als meine Zwillinge, Emma und Ben, ihre Benachrichtigung bekamen, dass sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen waren.

Mir gingen damals die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Unweigerlich fiel mir meine Kindheit wieder ein, die Zeit, in der Harry bei uns gelebt hat, mehr schlecht als recht.

Es hat mir immer eine große Freude gemacht, ihn zu triezen, zu verprügeln und zu jagen.

Meine Eltern und ich haben dafür gesorgt, dass er keine schöne Kindheit verlebte.

Erste Zweifel kamen mir erst, als der Dementoren-Angriff war, damals kurz vor Harrys fünftem Schuljahr in Hogwarts…

Harry hatte mich gerettet. Man war mir damals schlecht. Es war so, als ob ich nie mehr glücklich sein würde…

Die schlimmsten Erinnerungen kamen damals in mir hoch…

Zum Beispiel, dass ich ziemlich unbeliebt war in Smeltings, weil ich so fett war und mich meinte mir durch prügeln Freunde schaffen zu können. Wie ich mich irrte…

Ich war selten so einsam, wie in meinen ersten Jahren in Smeltings…

Der nächste Schreck, war die Jugendstrafe, die ich erhalten hatte, weil ich mit meinen Kumpels während der Ferien, den kleinen Mark Evans krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte.

Seine Eltern hatten keine Angst vor uns und zeigten mich und meine Freunde an.

Wir mussten jeder 50 Arbeitsstunden in einem Altenheim arbeiten. Das war uns schon eine lehre.

Ich begann mich nun mehr mit meinem Cousin Harry zu beschäftigen, mich mehr für das zu interessieren, was er tat.

Zuerst heimlich, wegen meiner Eltern, aber ich tat es konsequent.

Wie mein Cousin und ich zueinander fanden, welche Rolle unsere späteren Frauen dabei spielen und vieles mehr, werde ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen hier erzählen, in der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen

Euer Dudley Dursley


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Ein neuer Anfang**

Vorbei! Es war vorbei! Er hatte es geschafft!

Harry hatte diesen Lord Voldemort besiegt! Mein Gott, was hatte ich für eine Angst um ihn.

Kaum zu glauben, dass fast ein Jahr vergangen war, seit wir vom Ligusterweg, meinem Elternhaus, hierher gebracht wurden.

Seit ich hier in diesem Haus war, verfolgte ich gespannt diesen Sender Potter-Watch. Sehr zum Missfallen meines Vaters, aber das war mir egal. Mum sagte dazu nicht viel, machte nur eine sauertöpfische Miene.

Ich habe insgeheim Hestia Jones und Däddalus Diggle bewundert, für ihre Geduld, meinem Vater gegenüber. Immer hatte er irgendwas zu Meckern. Dabei ging es uns doch gut hier. Natürlich war es nicht ganz so komfortabel, wie zu Hause, aber wir hatten alles, was wir brauchten.

Im Haus war Wasseranschluss, Stromanschluss, die Küche war recht modern ausgestattet. Ich hatte sogar ein eigenes Zimmer, meine Eltern ein schönes, geräumiges Schlafzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Sogar ein Stückchen Garten, blickdicht hinter einer hohen Hecke verborgen, war vorhanden.

Man hatte mir einen Privatlehrer besorgt, damit ich nicht allzu viel vom Unterrichtsstoff versäumte. Ich habe nie soviel gelernt, wie in den gut zehn Monaten in unserem Versteck.

Nun ja, mir blieb letztendlich nicht viel anderes über. Ich war der einzige Schüler und konnte mich nicht ablenken lassen. Die volle Aufmerksamkeit meines Lehrers, galt ausschließlich mir. Und das war gut so. Mr. Mulder, mein Lehrer, hatte mich soweit gebracht, dass ich ein paar A-Levels belegen konnte, Grundlage für ein späteres Studium. Nun galt es nur, etwas daraus zu machen, in meinem letzten Jahr in Smeltings. Es galt, einen einigermaßen guten Abschluss zu machen.

Danach wollte ich studieren. Dad wollte mich gern in seiner Firma haben. Nicht unbedingt mein Ding, aber erst einmal besser, als gar nichts.

**********

Es war soweit!

Hestia Jones und Däddalus Diggle würden uns wieder zurück nach Hause bringen. Ich freute mich schon sehr darauf, endlich wieder in meinem Zimmer sein zu können.

Dad brabbelte irgendetwas, wie

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit!"

Mum putzte noch einmal das ganze Haus, obwohl es meinem Vater nicht passte. Er meinte zu ihr,

„Lass das, Petunia! Sollen die doch selber sauber machen! Wir wollten hier nicht herkommen."

Doch Mum ließ sich nicht reinreden,

„Nein, nein, ich lasse mir nicht nachsagen, ich hätte alles dreckig hinterlassen!"

Als wir wieder im Ligusterweg waren, gab es einiges zu tun. Na ja, kein Wunder! Schließlich war es lange unbewohnt gewesen.

Am schlimmsten sah es in Harrys Zimmer aus. Alles war durcheinander geworfen. Dabei wusste ich, dass er vor seiner Abreise alles aufgeräumt hatte. Und nun war alles durcheinander geworfen. Irgendwer hatte wohl in unserer Abwesenheit nach Hinweisen gesucht, wo Harry sich aufhalten könnte.

Dad knurrte Hestia Jones an,

„Schicken Sie schleunigst meinen nichtsnutzigen Neffen hier her, damit er den Schweinestall aufräumt. Frechheit, das hier so zu hinterlassen!"

Ich sagte zu ihm,

„Dad, das war nicht Harry! Ich weiß, das er…"

„HALT DICH DA RAUS!", schnauzte mich mein Vater an.

„A..Aber Vernon!", stammelte meine Mutter entsetzt.

„Du auch, Petunia! Halt dich da raus!

Hestia Jones schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann verließ sie mit Däddalus Diggle unser Haus.

Ich lief ihnen noch schnell hinterher, um mich für alles zu bedanken, was sie für uns getan hatten. Hestia klopfte mir auf die Schultern,

„Dudley, versuche Deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Sieh zu, dass du dich ein wenig aus der Umklammerung deiner Eltern lösen kannst. Das tut dir gar nicht gut."

„Ja, Mr. Dumbledore deutete auch so etwas an, als er Harry vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr hier abholte. Aber es ist nicht so einfach…"

Dad ließ jemanden kommen, der sich über den Garten kümmern sollte, Rasen mähen, Unkraut jäten, Bäume beschneiden und so was.

Mum stürzte sich in den Hausputz. Es dauerte einige Tage, aber bald glänzte es wieder überall, wie wir es gewohnt waren. Es war wieder porentief rein, fast ein wenig zu sauber.

Dad ging wieder jeden Tag in seine Firma zu Grunnings. Er wurde zufriedener mit der Zeit, als sich sein gewohnter Tagesablauf wieder einstellte.

Ich hatte ja Ferien und genoss sie auch, traf mich mit meinen Freunden. Wir zogen durch die Straßen, aber ohne zu prügeln, einfach nur so.

Ein wenig beneidete ich Harry um seine Freunde, Hermione und Ron. Die standen immer zu ihm, egal was passiert war. Das würde ich von meinen Freunden am ehesten Piers Pollkiss zutrauen und er war dann auch über die Jahre hinweg ein Freund, auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte.

Eines Tages rief Harry an. Er hatte wohl die Nachricht von meinem Vater über Hestia Jones erhalten, dass er sein Zimmer aufräumen sollte. Er meldete sich für den nächsten Nachmittag an. Ich freute mich schon darauf, ihn wieder zu sehen. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt zu seinem Sieg gratulieren und ihm sagen, wie ich mich um ihn gesorgt hatte.

Sogar Mum schien froh zu sein, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte. Eines Tages hörte ich sie, ich wollte gerade frühstücken, wie sie in der Küche leise zu einem Bild sprach. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer darauf abgebildet war. Aber es musste meine ihre Schwester gewesen sein, weil sie sagte,

„Ich bin so froh, dass Harry diesen Voldemort besiegt hat. Dein Sohn hat es …"

Leider konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen und platzte hinein.

„Mit wem redest du da, Mum? Und wer ist das auf diesem Bild?"

Schnell packte meine Mutter das Bild in eine vor ihr stehende Schatulle, verschloss sie sorgfältig, bevor sie mir ziemlich schroff antwortete,

„Das geht dich nichts an, Dudley!"

„Aber…"

„Stelle bitte keine weiteren Fragen deswegen und kein Wort zu Dad!", unterbrach mich meine Mutter.

Ich versprach es.

Mums Familie war immer ein wunder Punkt gewesen. Ich wusste kaum etwas über sie. Es wurde einfach nicht darüber gesprochen.

************

Es klingelte. Dad stapfte zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

„Na endlich!" sagte er und ließ Harry ein.

„Du weißt ja sicher noch, wo dein ehemaliges Zimmer ist?", bluffte Dad Harry an, „Sieh zu, dass du da Ordnung reinkriegst. Und mach hinne, wir wollen bald Tee trinken!"

Ich hörte, wie Harry die Treppe rauf kam und dann in seinem Zimmer rum wirtschaftete. Als ich zu ihm rein ging, war er schon fast fertig.

Er war gerade dabei das Zimmer auszufegen. Also lief ich schnell ins Bad, ließ Wasser in einen Eimer mit Reinigungsmittel laufen und ging in sein Zimmer.

„Hi, Harry", sagte ich.

„Hi, Big D.", antwortete Harry, „Wie geht´s denn so?"

„Gut, gut. Und dir?"

„Geht so.", sagte er, „Entschuldige, bitte, aber ich muss fertig werden. Habe es aber fast geschafft."

„Ich helfe dir.", sagte ich. Dann nahm ich einen Wischlappen, um den Schreibtisch, die Schränke und die Fensterbretter auszuwischen.

Harry machte große Augen.

„Big D.?", fragte er verwundert, „Alles Ok mit dir? Was haben die mit dir angestellt im letzten Jahr?"

Ich musste unweigerlich grinsen,

„Weiß nicht. Ich bin wohl ein wenig zum Nachdenken gekommen."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen uns.

„Ähem, ja, ich werde dann mal einen Schrubber und einen Wischlappen holen und das Zimmer kurz auswischen.", ließ sich Harry dann wieder vernehmen.

„Ok.", sagte ich.

Als er zurückkam, begann ich zu stammeln,

„Du Harry?"

„Ja, Big D.?"

"Ich habe alle Sendungen von Potter-Watch verfolgt...und ...und ich bin so froh, dass du überlebt hast. Ich hatte oft ziemliche Angst um dich."

„Echt, Big D.?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja, echt."

Wir hörten ein Poltern auf der Treppe, Dad erschien im Zimmer.

„Nun, Junge, wie weit bist du?"

„Fertig, Onkel Vernon."

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Dann können wir ja endlich Tee trinken. Und du kannst gehen."

„Aber Dad, Harry kann doch mit uns trinken. Wir haben ihn so lange nicht gesehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, das dein Vater große Sehnsucht nach mir hatte.", sagte Harry.

„Ich aber!", antwortete ich.

„Big D. bist du sicher, das alles Ok ist mit dir?", fragte Harry mich.

„Ja, sicher. Wir können aber auch in meinem Zimmer…"

„Nichts da!", unterbrach mich Dad, „Na gut, ich werde deiner Mum sagen, dass wir einen Gast haben …ähm…zum Tee. Bis gleich, dann."

Fünf Minuten später saßen wir vier alle am Tisch. Mum und Dad sahen nicht sehr glücklich aus, aber Mum bediente Harry, als ob er ein alter Freund des Hauses wäre. Es war recht still am Tisch. Ich glaube, Mum und Dad hofften, dass Harry bald gehen würde. Nun, wenn ich es recht bedenke, war auch er nicht so glücklich darüber, dass er bei uns am Tisch saß.

„Du willst nach Australien, mit deinen Freunden?", fragte ich ihn, „Jetzt, in den Ferien?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Ihr wollt die Eltern von dieser Hermione zurückholen, nicht wahr? Sie hat sie verzaubert, damit sie nicht Voldemort in die Hände fallen können?"

„Ha! So ist das also bei eurem Pack!", blubberte Dad los, „Da werden rechtschaffene Leute einfach verzaubert und noch behauptet, es wäre zu ihrem Schutz!"

„Ja!", antwortete Harry noch recht ruhig, „Genauso, wie ihr in eurem Versteck geschützt wart."

„Mum? Dad? Ich möchte mit nach Australien."

Mum wurde ganz blass,

„Aber Dudders! Was willst du den mit denen in Australien. Lass uns doch nach deinem Abschlussjahr in Smeltings eine Australienreise machen. Nur wir drei, Dad, du und ich."

„Ja, genau!", pflichtete ihr Dad schnell bei.

„Nein! Ich möchte mit Harry und seinen Freunden fahren. Mal ein wenig unter jungen Leuten sein."

„aber Duddywutz….", stammelte Mum wieder los.

„Ich möchte es, Mum!"

Mum und Dad schauten sich hilflos an. Auch Harry schaute etwas betröppelt drein.

„Big D.!", meinte er, „Das wird sicher ziemlich langweilig für dich. Wir wissen noch gar nicht, wo wir beginnen müssen mit der Suche…"

„Ich will mit!"

„Na, gut, aber da haben Hermione und Ron auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."; sagte Harry.

„Gut, frage sie und gib mir dann Bescheid.", antwortete ich ihm.

Na ja, letzten Endes, ging ich mit auf die Reise. Im Großen und Ganzen gefiel mir die Reise sehr gut. Wir haben fiel erlebt und obwohl die drei mich überall mit einbezogen, kam ich mir oft vor, wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Aber das war nicht ihre Schuld. Ich hatte zugegebenermaßen immer noch ein wenig Angst vor ihren Zauberkräften, obwohl Harry niemals seinen Zauberstab gegen mich gerichtet hatte, um mir zu schaden. Er hat mir nur öfters gedroht, wenn ich ihn wieder zu sehr getriezt hatte. Eingesetzt hat er ihn bei mir nur, um mich vor diesen schrecklichen Dementoren zu retten.

Aber ich hatte das Schweineschwänzchen nicht vergessen, das mir dieser riesige Kerl verpasst hatte, obwohl ich inzwischen weiß, dass es meinem Vater gegolten hatte.

Dann war da noch dieses Toffee, von den Weasley-Zwillingen, dass mir diese Riesenzunge beschert hatte. Wenn ich nicht so gierig gewesen wäre….

Es wurde aber eine schöne Zeit. Schließlich fanden wir auch Hermiones Eltern, bei den Fliegenden Ärzten.

Es war schön zu sehen, wie glücklich hermione und ihre Eltern waren, dass sie einander wieder hatten.

Meine Eltern waren auch heilfroh, als ich gesund und munter und ohne Schaden genommen zu haben, nach längerem Aufenhalt inmitten von drei Zauberern, wieder in London gelandet war.

Sie hatten es auch eilig, mit mir nach Hause zu fahren. Ich konnte mich kaum verabschieden. Doch wir hatten für die nächsten Tage schon ein Treffen vereinbart, wegen der Fotos, die ich mit meiner Digi-Cam geschossen hatte.

Ich hatte Harry meine Handy-Nummer gegeben, damit er mich direkt anrufen konnte. Hermione hat mich auch um meine Nummer gebeten. Sie meinte, ich wäre doch ein recht netter Kerl, wenn ich wollte und vielleicht könnte man ja mal ein Schwätzchen wagen.

Ich habe ihr die Nummer gegeben, aber war mir ziemlich sicher, das wir so schnell nicht miteinander telefonieren würden.

Vor uns lag das letzte Jahr Schule, mein letztes Jahr in Smeltings und Harry, Hermione und Ron hatten ihr siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts vor sich.

Wir trafen uns noch einmal, um die Fotos auszudrucken. Es waren einige recht schöne Aufnahmen dabei.

Harry hatte auch Ginny mitgebracht, seine Freundin. Mann! Was war die wunderschön. Natürlich ist sie auch heute noch wunderschön….

Wir hatten ein paar schöne Stunden in meinem Zimmer. Weil ich wusste, dass meine Eltern nicht besonders glücklich waren, dass schon wieder vier Zauberer in unserem Haus waren, hatte ich in meinem Zimmer ein paar belegte Brötchen und gut gekühlte Limonade bereit gestellt.

Na ja, Dad schaute alle halbe Stunde nach, was wir treiben würden oder war er besorgt, dass ich noch lebte.

Gegen fünf haben sich die vier dann verabschiedet.

Na ja, ihr wisst schon! Zeit für den Fünf-Uhr-Tee!

Das nächste Mal habe ich mich erst wieder zu Weihnachten mit Harry getroffen. Zu meiner Freude hatte er Ginny mitgebracht. Aber Mum und Dad waren auch dabei. Alles in allem war es dann nicht so vergnüglich.

Harry bat mich, falls wir ich weiterhin Interesse a einem Treffen mit ihm haben sollte, das nächste Mal meine Eltern zu Hause zu lassen.

Mir war das auch lieber, also versprach ich es ihm.


End file.
